Zoids: Chaotic Century Graphic Novel Volume 8
The Laws of Rage Melissa explains the nature of the mines Viking creates - they are "convolution" mines. Attached to long wires, they wrap around their target, slowly being drawn in before detonating on contact. The only Zoid on the ship able to confront Viking is Irvine's Tornado. He agrees, but insisted Melissa implore him to take on the dangerous task. Irvine's rudeness causes Fiona to slap him, a startling reaction from someone who had been so timid up till this point. As this discussion takes place, a modified Sinker approaches the same location. It's occupied by the Mare Arcobaleno, a gang headed by Rosso and Viola. Their employer is revealed to be none other than the same person assisting Raven and the gangs in earlier chapters. The next day Melissa reveals her plan: Viking is likely to be located in underwater ruins of a city. Van would track the location of the mines from the surface using his Liger and scanning equipment. Melissa would use the data to detonate the mines from above, and Irvine would hit Viking with an "access pin" that would shut down Viking. There were only 6 access pins (a small arrow-like projectile) made. Being told the range of the pins was only 20m, Irvine confidently decided to only take 3 shots. One to tell him how the pin moves, one to hit the target, and one more as a backup. The plan initially works well, and they quickly being to close in on Viking. However, it's soon revealed that Viking had planted mines not just on the surface, but also buried them into buildings underwater. These mines would not show up on Van's sonar, and this behaviour was not programmed by Melissa. Viking was adapting to it's surroundings, and Irvine was now entangled in the wires. Van dives in to the water, thinking he could cut the wires with his Blades. Yet he was ill prepared for undersea combat, not realising his boosters would not work under water. Thankfully, one of the reasons Melissa had chosen Irvine was because of Tornado's ability to bury itself. This last-minute act managed to protect him. Just as they think themselves safe, Van notices torpedoes approaching on his sonar - this certainly wasn't part of Viking's firearms. The Arcobaleno gang had just arrived. Battle at the Bottom of the Sea Melissa quickly works out that the approaching sinkers are mercenaries - they weren't using formations employed by the Imperial forces. Using sound waves Rosso and Viola were able to cut away mines in the area. This caused Melissa to realise that the mercenaries were well prepared. She couldn't let them take Viking, as it would only result in the Imperial forces using her technology to harm more people. Melissa dives into the water, but her submerged Storm Sworder is no match for the Sinkers, and they quickly incapacitate her. Immobilised, she still tries to strike at the Sinkers. Her attacks have no impact, and only cause the Sinkers to attempt to finish her off. However, just as they line her up, Tornado emerges from underground and constricts one of the Sinkers. Tornado lacked the constricting power to crush the Sinker, as it was designed to withstand deep-sea crushing pressure. However, Irvine used some ingenuity, he had triggered a mine, and drawing it in while the Sinker could not fight back. Just as the mine drew close to Rosso, Viloa made her appearance. She cut the mine free and began attacking Irvine - who now was powerless to defend himself. During all this, Van was relegated to a spectator. His Zoid lacked any real way of moving underwater. Yet showing some ingenuity of his own, Van deployed his shield behind his own Zoid, propelling himself at high speed through the water. Striking the unsuspecting Sinkers with his blades - Rosso and Viola decide to retreat. After that, Viking was freed and hit with the access pin, triggering it to safely return to base. Trivia * Moonbay states Irvine's age to be around 18 * Melissa's age is 8 years different (making her 10) ISBN: 1-56931-767-4 Category:Print Media